


Achievement Unlocked: Feelings Accepted

by magical_chicken375



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: A lot of crying probably, Anxiety, Awkward situations, Emotional, Feelings, I Don't Even Know, Jealousy, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Panic Attacks, Romance, Surprise boners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8361397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magical_chicken375/pseuds/magical_chicken375
Summary: Ross doesn't realise he has a boner (for Smith of course) until Trott blatantly points it out. Not for the first time either.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Woah okay this is going to be awful.

"Ross mate, you might want to go and sort yourself out".

Ross looked up at Trott who was looking at his crotch with a hint of concern. He had an erection. His mind immediately started yelling unrelated and irrelevant things so Ross just shut his eyes to get a hold on the situation.

"Um. Okay yeah. Sorry" Ross stuttered as he stood up to leave the room. Why was he apologising? Why had he got a boner whilst editing? Shit. He didn't have a weird fetish for computers did he?

He ran to the bathroom as casually as he could, subtly covering his bulging trousers. Once he locked the door, he stared at himself in the mirror. He looked like a walking nightmare: big, dark bags under his eyes, dry lips and his complexion had become patchy. All due to a lack of sleep. All due to his thoughts whirring round in his head, like a soup that had no set recipe, an odd mix of ingredients all just thrown in to the pan. However, there was one ingredient that seemed to stand out the most.

Smith. 

\-----

"You alright mate?". What a simple question coming from a not so simple creature. A gorgeous creature, but not simple. 

"Ross? You in there?". Smith gave him a worried look. Ross snapped back into reality after hearing Smith's voice.

After a series of stuttered sounds came out of the tired man's mouth, Smith translated what had been supposedly said as "I'm fine". His concern for the man grew as he watched Ross sit down and half-heartedly smile at his computer as if he was enjoying the dull task of editing. 

A few minutes later, Smith's worry got the better of him and he strolled towards Ross' corner of the office. 

"Mate, you look like a mess".

Ross looked at him and it became clearer to Smith that his friend had not slept for weeks. His eyes that were normally an icey blue were a mix of grey and dark green, almost brown.

"I already told you, I'm fine" Ross muttered and looked back to the screen. Smith wasn't sure what to say, so instead he rested his hand on Ross' shoulder. Ross awkwardly moved his back to get the large hand off of his shoulder but it was no use. 

"Ross. Trott and I have known you for years now. We can tell when something is off and something is obviously off."

Ross continued to glare at the screen.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm fine". His voice sounded dead, there was almost no tone to it.

Smith knew he was lying.

"Mate, if anything is bothering you, feel free to tell us. I'm always here to listen".

Ross stopped his clicking and let his hands fall to his sides. 

"Would you mind taking your hand off of my shoulder?" 

The auburn haired man shot his eyes back towards Ross with a questioning look on his face.

"What?"

Ross didn't want to repeat himself, but it seemed like he was going to have to. 

"Get your hand off my shoulder" Ross almost shouted with a sharp tone in his voice.

Smith removed his hand but stayed hovering next to him. He felt a tear start to form in his eye as he looked at Ross with sad eyes. Smith hated to see anyone upset or in a bad way, let alone Ross. 

Ross turned to Smith and glared at him. Smith didn't realise that the tear that had been forming was now half way down his face and more were appearing. 

Smith didn't want to be in the room anymore. He didn't want to be in public anymore. He wanted to be tucked up in bed with a cup of tea, or whisky. 

He was seriously considering walking out and doing just that but he still had another video to film and a two hour long live stream after that. So, instead of going home and crying even more, he went to the bathroom and cried. It was when he leaned against the wall that he realised why Ross had previously walked out so abruptly before.

The white sticky substance was now smeared over his nice jeans.

"For fucks sake Ross, learn to clean up after yourself" he said out loud with a hint of laughter despite the tears still streaming down his cheeks. 

That's when it hit him. 

"Ross had a boner...over me?"

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you vaguely enjoyed this. I had nothing better to do so I thought hey why don't I write some shit that no one will read, let alone like? 
> 
> Woah man even my online communication is filled with anxiety. Cheers boyo. 
> 
> Any comments are very much appreciated because I'm shit and I need other people to tell me that so I won't think I'm better than everyone else again. Hell yeah that's happened before.
> 
> Well have fun, be safe and keeeeeeeeeeeep dancing or don't it's your life you do you whatever tickles your pickle and YUP I'M DONE. 
> 
> Okay bye.


End file.
